User blog:ScienceGuy44/Robots
Figured I'd make a blog post about what I've seen on the wiki as, whether this is just me and me alone or others, a severe lack of articles about, drum roll please... THE TECHNOLOGICAL WONDERS OF THE PRE-WAR AGE! The Atomic Age; We Need Pre-War Technology! See, just hear me out here; pre-war technology pages are touchy subjects, definitely. Admins are, rightfully, careful in allowing robot and other technology-related pages on the wiki. No one, quite rightly, wants to see shit like an army of sentient, 30-foot tall robots built by a single chap in his garden shed in an morning mere minutes before the Great War that suddenly conquers half of the US in the space of three paragraphs and the world in two. However, there are plenty of content creators on this wiki who, if given half a chance, can and indeed have come up with wonderful pieces on pre-war technological wonders; from the banal and mundane to the supremely advanced and awe-inspiring. From CarthAntilles' Executive Motors company, adding on to the admittedly limited vehicular stock of the Fallout lore, to OvaltinePatrol's House of Tomorrow, a fanciful little piece pulled straight from one of the pulp fiction novels of the Atomic Age that serves as an example of some of the more fantastic examples of pre-war technology. These are just two examples to illustrate the variety on offer. The beautiful thing about the Fallout series is that it has a wide open range of wonderful gadgets that can be expanded upon in fanon, all the while seamlessly fitting in with the lore; for example, a user could easily expand upon the sort of armoured units the United States was fielding in the Sino-American War, or on the examples of pre-war automobiles rumbling around the pre-war US' expansive highways, albeit on a less visible scale as that of Chryslus produced vehicles. Users could even, with the grace and permission of the admins, expand upon the robotic varieties, models and companies; one could very easily work on examples of domestic servant robots that didn't enjoy the same amount of market success as General Atomics' seminal pre-war robotic masterpieces, or prototype war machines stranded beneath the ruins of long-abandoned military bases. One could very easily even make designs of robots that would be more popular on a regional basis as oppossed to the more nationally succesful brands of the pre-war days; such things might sound silly, but when one considers that robotic house servants were as common as a freshly-mowed lawn, it's not unreasonable to assume that there would be some sort of local brand favouritism when it comes to robots - think Nuka-Cola versus Vim! as an example. Of course, this all hinges on whether or not there are other users, like myself, who happen to rather like the idea of expanding on pre-existing lore relating to robots and other pre-war technologies; whilst I'm certain I'm not the only one, one must be aware that it is perhaps the overwhelmingly negative response to articles that push the boat out just that little too far that may well drive newer users away from making such pages; I'm well aware that giving users license to do whatever they please would leave us with a helluva lot of weaboo synths, but I'm also aware that the users who create these pages usually do so as their first outing on this wiki; when their articles creations are met with universal scorn and vitriol, deserved or not, this does tend to turn them off making any alterations of the article and sometimes even of further adding to the wiki at all. This is a great waste; especially when one thinks of how limited the pre-war fanon lore of the Fallout universe is. I'd recommend giving helpful little pointers and proverbial carrots - alongside the odd sharpened stick - to guide those who make such amateur mistakes on how to make a decent article. I myself, for want of a better word, fucked up many times in writing articles, technology related or not, each time recieving a fairly balanced amount of scorn or critique, which often led to some helpful self-critiques that helped me write better and more lore-friendly articles in future. Naturally, the creation of more articles relating pre-war technology need not be limited to the realm of fresh-faced users; I'm certain that there are many of us who have been on this wiki for a good few years or months who have plenty of their own ideas on what to add to this fairly limited category. To you, I would say; pluck up the courage to ask the admins and the community on their opinions, mill the idea about in your head and then - go for it. Many thanks for reading this perhaps rather rambling blog post. Category:Blog posts